Forgotten
by Lila Johanna
Summary: After a serious head injury, Ilana has suffered from amnesia and has forgotten that she's a princess and who Lance and Octus are. It's up to her two friends to try and bring her memory back, and along the line to realize that maybe Lance has been in love with her all along.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Sym-Bionic Titan!**

**Also, this story would have never happened if not for the lovely Crystal Persian! The idea was all hers, I simply combined our ideas and typed it all up! So, this is dedicated to you! :D**

* * *

"Why did we have to _walk_ to school when we have a perfectly fine car to drive?"

Ilana let out a sigh, but told herself not to let Lance's grumpiness get her down on a day like this. "_Because_ the weather is gorgeous today, Lance!" she said, continuing skipping ahead on the sidewalk.

Lance let out a huff and hitched up his backpack on his shoulders before stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. Octus—who was walking next to Lance appearing as 'Newton' with a smile on his face—said, "Actually, it is 72.1 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Thank, Octus," Lance muttered under his breath.

"You're quite welcome!" the robot responded cheerfully.

"Oh, cheer up, Lance!" Ilana said to the boy, spinning around and walking backwards so she could talk to his face. "It's Friday! And I have a feeling something's going to happen today!"

"Oh yeah?" said Lance, raising his eyebrows. "And what's that?"

They turned the corner and she shrugged with a small smile. Not much was going on in their neighborhood this morning. A plump lady was looking in her mailbox, an older gentleman was backing his car out of a driveway, and a younger man with a little girl was walking on the same sidewalk as them, but in the opposite direction.

Ilana watched the little girl smiling hugely up at her dad; bouncing a red kickball in front of her while she walked. She had her dark hair pulled back in pigtails and wore a pink denim skirt along with a bright yellow shirt with a cartoon kitten on the front.

Ilana couldn't help but smile at the girl and her father, reminiscing about her own childhood at the palace. Where her own the father, the King, would sometimes lift her up and let her sit on his shoulders...

The two stopped when the girl's father's phone rang and Lance said, "Hey, Ilana? Do you know what's for lunch?"

"Huh?" She was still watching while the father talked into his phone, telling the little girl, "Don't play so close to the road, Jasmine!"

The girl nodded, but continued to bounce her ball. Ilana, Octus, and Lance were now close enough to them that Ilana could smile Jasmine and advise her lightly, "You need to be careful because of traffic, sweetie!"

Jasmine looked up at Ilana and returned the smile. "Okay!" she said.

Lance couldn't hide his tiny grin. He admired how good Ilana was with kids, and knew someday she would make a fantastic mother. Then he shook his head, blushing slightly. Again, he had to remind himself that he was _just_ her protector.

He pushed her arm slightly as an indication for them to continue on to school as Jasmine and her father now began to cross the street.

"In response to your earlier question," Octus piped up, "today's lunch is meatloaf surprise, green beans, a chocolate-chip cookie, a choice of 2% milk, skim milk, chocolate milk, or orange juice…"

Neither teenager was listening. Ilana kept glancing back, seeing now that Jasmine lost control of her ball and had it bounce out of her path. Lance was focused on a tough-looking guy marching up to another man just a few houses away, starting to shout and shove one other.

Instincts took over both of them. Lance sprinted forward, knowing he had to stop before anyone got hurt. Octus followed—because even he knew Lance shouldn't be outnumbered or he too would possibly get hurt. Ilana decided to speed walk and help the girl, but she hears the screeching tires before Jasmine.

Her head snapped just in time to watch a green sports car whizz from the corner and down opposite end of the street, heading straight towards little, oblivious Jasmine. Her father is still busy on the phone, probably thinking his daughter is still safe by his side.

In any other situation, Ilana would have probably thought it out. But everything was happening so fast. She made the split-second choice.

"LOOK OUT!" she cried, rushing out just when Jasmine looked up with her ball in her arms. The car finally realized there were pedestrians, and tried its best to skid to a stop. Ilana pushed Jasmine out of harm's way, filling her heart with relief for a moment before the car slammed into her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Still don't own Sym-Bionic Titan!**

**As always, this is for Crystal Persian, who is still one of the awesomest people on the planet!**

* * *

Lance heard Ilana's shouts and some screeching. He whipped around, ignoring the two guys he was trying to break up fighting. But before he could shout for her to watch out, it was too late.

"Ilana!" he shouted, sprinting towards her before her body hit the ground. The young girl who she chased after was screaming, and her father was finally coming to her side.

The driver of the car that hit her got out. It was a muscular teenager, all decked out in a Letterman jacket and sideburns. Lance didn't recognize him; then again, he wasn't exactly paying attention to him. His only focus was the princess.

He skidded to her side as the father of the girl just began to call 911.

Ilana was sprawled on her back, a side of her cheek scraped and loose gravel scattered on her skin and sea-green sweater. Her pink backpack had flown across to the other end of the street. Her eyes were barely open, and she groaned quietly once Lance approached.

"Ilana?" he cried out, cradling her head on his lap. "Ilana, can you hear me? Are you hurt?"

"Mmm," she moaned softly, her eyelids looking heavier and heavier.

"No, stay with me. Please, stay awake," he begged, pushing a loose strand of blond hair away from her forehead. "Newton!"

The robot was immediately at their side, leaning over Lance's shoulder as to scan her injuries. Meanwhile, the father of the girl called out, "The ambulance is coming!"

"Is she alright?" Lance asked Octus, his voice cracking to barely a whisper.

"She appears to have been hit in the ribs, causing them to be bruised severely," Octus answered in monotone. "She landed on her head, it appears. And her left wrist is sprained."

"But is she going to be alright?" Lance demanded almost in a growl.

Sirens could be heard in the distance, along with the soft sobs of the little girl into her father's chest. "Daddy, was it my fault?" she asked between sniffles.

Lance's mind was a whirlwind with thoughts, thinking the worst. "How far is the nearest hospital? I could run her there—"

"Lance," Octus put a hand on his shoulder to steady his shaking shoulder. "The ambulance is right around the corner."

"But she's fading! Can't you tell?" Lance looked down at her again, his eyebrows knotted with worry and fear. "Ilana," he breathed out, the sirens echoing on his eardrums. "Ilana, stay with me."

* * *

Ilana had exhaled deeply, her head relaxing against Lance's black shirt. "L-Lance…?" she managed to say, her vision blurred slightly.

Her memories drifted through her mind in a haze. She recalled running frantically, then a streak of green, and then flashes of pain in various parts of her body.

How could she be so stupid? Putting her life in danger like that when so many counted on her. She longed to say, "Father…Lance…Octus…I'm sorry," but words failed to escape her lips. It was if her brain was focused on too much to remember how to speak.

Ilana was aware of her cheek pressed against Lance's chest, and she was aware that he was talking. Everything sounded like she was underwater, so she couldn't quite understand him. Her eyelids felt heavier and heavier. The pounding throbs on the back of her skull continued on and on.

Her vision was now fading, and the last thing she remembered before blacking out was the clear sign of worry and panic etched on Lance's face.

Lance barely noticed when the ambulance arrived at the scene. He was too busy begging Ilana to wake up, yelling her name over and over again.

The paramedics soon surrounded them, telling orders to one another. Octus had to pry Lance away from Ilana in order for them to lift her onto the stretcher. Lance fought and struggled against the restraint, but the robot was too strong.

"I told them I would go get Ilana's father," Octus explained to Lance, who still had his gaze fixed on the princess. "Which in this case, is still me. Go with her on the ambulance, I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Are you her boyfriend?" the redheaded paramedic with the nametag 'Kristy' asked Lance once they were all loaded on the back of the ambulance. The little girl Ilana saved cried and cried that she wanted to come along, but her father said there wasn't enough room.

Lance snapped out of his reverie at that question and blinked up at her. "Uh, no. No, I'm her, um, brother."

The paramedic—Kristy—smiled a little and nodded. The ambulance whizzed through town, flying past traffic lights and through morning traffic. Kristy asked Lance as she opened one of Ilana's eyes and shined a tiny flashlight in it. "Did she hit her head first when she fell to the ground?"

Lance nodded stiffly, his throat feeling tight. He attempted to clear it casually, and failed. The paramedic did more things that included stethoscopes and clear tubes and an oxygen mask to put over Ilana's mouth. He forgot all the details. All his thoughts were zoned in on how if he would've just done his duty as a protector, none of this would have happened, and the princess would never be in this state.

* * *

The wait at the hospital was torture.

As Octus (posing as Mr. Lunis's fatherly appearance) talked to the plump lady at the desk, Lance was forced to pace back and forth across the empty waiting room. His arms were crossed tightly in front of his chest, and his jaw was fixed shut.

Octus came over to him after awhile, holding Ilana's pink backpack in one hand. "Lance—" he began.

"How is she?" he demanded. "Why haven't the doctors come out yet?"

"Lance, ah, it isn't looking too good for her," Octus told him, his small eyes lowering to the floor.

"What's happened to her?!" Lance half-shouted, shaking the robot's shoulders. "Why can't we see her?!"

Octus calmly unclenched Lance's hands. "There's nothing we can do—"

"Yes there is! Go in there and help them!"

"Lance! You know perfectly well I can't do that here!" Octus pointed out.

Lance let out a frustrated yell and ran his hands angrily though his black hair. He turned around to head towards one of the stiff blue couches, kicking over a coffee table on his way.

After he sat and buried his face in his hands, Octus gently came and set the backpack next to him. "It'll be fine, Lance," he said, seating himself on the chair opposite, giving the shaking boy some space.

* * *

A middle-aged doctor entered what seemed to be hours later. He found Octus/Mr. Lunis still on that chair twiddling his thumbs, seeming as if he wasn't scanning the surrounding and cataloging everything on his hard-drive.

Lance, however, had moved from the couch to the corner where used to hold an end table with a plant (Lance had thrown those out with ease) and now had him sitting there with his knees against his chest and a pink backpack clutched in his arms. His face was hidden until the doctor cleared his throat.

"Lunis family?" the doctor asked, causing both Octus and Lance to leap to their feet.

"Is she okay?" Lance immediately asked, rushing past the doctor without an answer.

"She—wait, you can't just—!" the doctor stammered, both him and Octus quickly following Lance as he charged down the hall to Ilana's hospital room.

Another nurse was outside the room's door, saying that they needed to tell him something before he entered. Lance ignored her and the shouts down the hall and pushed open the door.

Ilana was awake and laying on the white bed, wearing a hospital gown and gazing out the window. Bandages were wrapped around her head, but still her blonde hair peeked out. Another cast was around her wrist, and more must've been around her ribs. She looked over at Lance when he entered.

"Oh, thank god," he breathed, going to her side and sitting on the edge of her bed. Before he could think otherwise, he brought her into a hug and closed his eyes, saying into her ear, "Don't you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again!"

He heard footsteps enter the room behind him just as Ilana tensed up. He pulled away and met her eyes, his hands still holding the sides of her arms.

She looked so confused, her wide eyes looking up and down Lance. She blinked, looked helplessly at the doctors, and then back at Lance, saying three words he never expected to hear from her:

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Still not the owner of Sym-Bionic Titan :'(**

**And like always, this is dedicated to the wonderful Crystal Persian!**

* * *

_"Who are you?"_

Three words that kept ringing inside Lance's head. He was numb and frozen, staring at the princess's bewildered face and not even noticing Octus, the doctor, and the nurse bursting into the room behind him.

"Ilana," he finally said, his voice somewhat hoarse. "It's me."

She cocked her head a little, her mouth opened partially. "Me…who?"

It was if his insides had vanished, leaving an empty and aching hole in his gut. He slowly dropped his hands from her arms, his eyes darting back and forth on her pale face, studying her, searching for the slightest detail that she knew him.

But she just stared back, a tad scared and very confused. _What happened to her?_

The doctor cleared his throat and stepped forward. He asked Ilana gently, "Do you recognize these two men?"

She shook her head slowly, her eyes travelling from Lance to Octus. "No. No, I don't. I'm sorry."

The doctor nodded with a sad smile and put a hand on Lance's shoulder. Somehow, Lance's feet guided him to follow the man to the other side of the room, even though Lance's mind felt as if he was in a dream he much wanted to get out of.

The doctor spoke softly to Octus and Lance as the nurse went over to comfort Ilana. "After she woke, she didn't even know her own name," the doctor told them. "We believe she's suffering from amnesia."

"Will you fix her?" Lance demanded before Octus could even open his mouth.

The doctor sighed. "There are no drugs we can give her to restore her memory, but if we're lucky, all we need is to expose her to things that might regain it."

"For example?" Octus asked, but Lance knew he was already calculating the answer inside his robot mind.

"Family photos, personal items, familiar sounds," the doctor listed. "But with her other injuries, we still need her to stay overnight at least. If one of you wanted to stay with her—"

"I can," Lance immediately decided. Octus glanced at him and they made a silent agreement.

"Yes. My…son will stay with her," Octus said.

The doctor nodded just as the door opened yet again to reveal a small head with dark pigtails. "Is she here?" the little girl Ilana saved asked.

"Jasmine!" the voice of what Lance guessed was her father, probably not too far away.

"Are you part of the family?" the nurse asked, peering at the doorway.

Jasmine didn't answer. Instead, she ran in upon seeing Ilana on the bed. "Oh, yay! You're okay!" she squealed, hopping up on the side even though the nurse insisted she doesn't. "I got checked up on too! Nothing wrong with me! Only scrapes on my hands, see?" Jasmine held out her palms for Ilana to see her bandages.

Ilana furrowed her eyebrows at the palms, and then at Jasmine's face. "I'm so sorry but…I don't know you."

Jasmine's smile gradually fell just as her father finally entered, apologizing to the doctor and Octus. "But…you're the one that saved me…" the little girl said, her bottom lip beginning to tremble.

Her father came to her, lifting her off the bed and holding her in his arms. "Jas, honey, the girl got hurt really bad…" he tried to explain.

"She lost her memory," the doctor added.

Jasmine shook her head, not understanding. "But…but she rescued me, Daddy. Why…"

The father apologized again to the doctor and Lunis family, carrying his daughter out and calmly trying to explain it to her before she started crying. Ilana stayed on her bed, looking helpless and perplexed, making Lance's heart break even more.

* * *

"What did she mean, I saved her?" Ilana asked Lance that night after many minutes of silence.

He looked up, cleared his throat, and straightened up in the only chair in the room—a red, floral armchair. "You pushed her out of the way just before a car could hit her." _If that little girl was more careful, none of this would've happened, _he thought bitterly, but immediately regretted it. He should be blaming the driver, not the kid for losing her ball.

"Huh," Ilana breathed, staring up at the ceiling. The machine's beeping was the only noise for a moment, and then she asked, "And that's how I hit my head, right?"

"Right."

"And why I can't remember you…"

He swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. "Yeah."

"And you're name is…"

"Lance."

"Okay. And that man with the mustache…is our father?"

He chuckled softly. "Well…kind of."

"Kind of?" Somehow, she looked more confused than before.

"Well…alright this is hard to explain," he said, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "But just bear with me, okay?"

"Okay…"

"You're a princess," he whispered, not trusting who could be overhearing now, even though it was ten o'clock p.m. in a hospital, "from the planet Galaluna. Octus and I are your protectors—"

"Wait," Ilana interrupted, laughing. "Me? A princess? That's ridiculous!" She laughed some more, holding her sides and wincing.

"It's true!"

"Hold on, the _planet_ Galaluna? Now I'm an alien?" She sounded as if the whole idea was ludicrous.

"Yes! And that man isn't really your father, he's Octus!"

"Octus Lunis?"

"No, that's his hologram to look like a fatherly figure as we blend in here on Earth. Really, he's this bluish robot—"

"You're making zero sense, Mr. Lance."

He blinked. "My name is just…look, you've gotta trust me on this."

She sighed and shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. He knew she still thought he was making it all up. They were both silent for a while, just listening to each other breathing and the constant beeping.

"I just feel so lost," Ilana admitted in a voice barely above a whisper. "It's like I woke up in this whole new world where no one seems familiar and nothing makes sense and…" she cut herself off when her voice cracked.

Lance reached over and took her hand that wasn't wrapped up. He gave her a gentle smile. "I know, and that's why I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you remember it all."

She looked up at him, her cheek rubbing against her pillow. "Thank you, Mr. Lance." She yawned loudly but in Lance's opinion, adorably.

"Hey, just get some sleep," he told her. "I'll keep watch."

"Alright…" she sighed, getting more comfortable—not letting go of Lance's hand—and closing her eyes, drifting off to slumber.

* * *

Lance eventually fell asleep too, slumped against the side of the armchair but still having his arm extending so he could hold Ilana's hand. It was incredibly peaceful and quiet for two in the morning, especially compared to the events that happened the day before.

He awoke randomly, breathing deeply and then stretched slightly, cracking the stiffness out of his back. He allowed himself to gaze upon the princess. Her face was calm and vulnerable, despite the bandages on her forehead.

He still couldn't quite wrap his head around the idea that she had forgotten pretty much _everything_. The fact that she was royalty from a kingdom that adored her and held on to hope of her existence. She didn't remember Octus, the girl she put her life before, or even him.

He leaned forward more, reaching out to tenderly stroke her cheek. Half of him hoped and prayed she would awake and smile at him like she always did: teasing and kind. And he would grin back in a way that he would save only for her: warmly and genuine.

The thought came across his mind to kiss her right there and then; right on those pink lips he knew had to be softer than rose petals. Just as he titled his head towards her, another thought counteracted his first one, saying it was a bad idea since he was posing as her _brother_, and if the nurse came in to check on them again…

He moved back to his sitting position on the chair, biting the inside of his cheek but still linking his hand to hers. How could he do that, when she was so bewildered with all that's happened?

So he closed his eyes again, drinking in the moment of the two of them. She off in a peaceful sleep, he watching over her like he promised, their fingers interlaced in a connection.

_I'll get your memory back, Ilana,_ was his last thought before he too fell asleep again. _I promise._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! So, so, so sorry for the delay on updating! Unfortunately I'm at that point in the year where I'm super busy, so I promise to post new chapters as often as I can!**

**Also, thank you SO MUCH for the lovely reviews! They mean the world to me, and honestly I light up every time I hear feedback from you guys! So thank you!**

* * *

Lance woke before Ilana again, this time it was morning. He noticed two things:

Their hands were still intertwined.

And a blonde piece of hair was draped on her nose, tickling her and making her scrunch up her nose in her sleep.

He breathed out a soft chuckle and reached over to carefully move it, and the idea came back to kiss her. He bit down on the inside of his cheek, his heart rate accelerating. He began leaning forward, thinking he could just give her a quick one before anyone—

The door burst open, causing him to jump back just as the familiar voice of Octus said, "I brought her new clothes!"

Ilana woke up after that. She rolled over on her back, letting go of Lance's hand (much to his disappointment) and rubbed her eyes. "Wha…?"

"Good morning, Ilana!" Octus said cheerfully, walking over to her side. He had the appearance of Mr. Lunis again, along with a wide smile. "Since your other clothes were almost ruined, I brought one of your favorite dresses!" He held up the one he was holding, letting her see the colorful design.

Ilana studied it as she scooted herself into a sitting position. "I…I don't remember that dress…"

Octus placed it on the side of her bed. "You will, I have high hopes you will!"

She gave him a tiny smile just as the nurse popped in, asking everyone how they were and checking on Ilana. Lance stood and walked over to Octus, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You really think she'll get her memory back soon?" Lance asked him softly.

"Just give it some time," the robot reassured him. "Your facial features say that you're incredibly worried."

Lance immediately fixed his eyes at the floor. "I…I'm not _that _worried…" he trailed off.

"How 'bout I help you change?" the nurse asked Ilana kindly.

She nodded and gradually got out of the hospital bed, wincing and clutching her chest. Lance almost rushed over to her aid, but Octus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's fine, the nurse can help her."

"But—"

"Lance, relax!"

The nurse was slowly leading Ilana to a separate part of the room, one hand holding her arm and the other carrying the sundress. With a tug, the nurse pulled a plastic curtain to separate them from Lance and Octus.

The teenage boy sighed heavily and sat at the edge of the bed, remaining silent. It was like that for a few moments, until Lance's stomach decided to growl loudly.

"Haven't you eaten anything?" Octus asked.

"Not since yesterday," Lance replied, glaring at his abdomen.

His eyes then wandered over to the curtain, seeing the silhouette of the nurse and Ilana as they carefully slipped her into her new clothes.

"How could I be a princess?" Ilana asked her friends once she came out from behind the curtain and the nurse left, catching her reflection in the window, gently touching the bandages wrapped around her forehead. "I'm…I mean," she flushed slightly. "Princesses are supposed to be beautiful and I'm—"

"Hey." Lance stood and went over to her, saying with all seriousness. "Don't…don't ever say that."

"But—"

"Don't. I'm not the one to stand around and listen to people lie." He crossed his arms firmly.

Ilana blinked and parted her mouth a tiny bit. She seemed as if she was about to say something else, but Octus interrupted, saying, "What are you two waiting for? Ilana, we can finally get you home!"

* * *

"What's this on my wrist?" Ilana asked them on the car ride to their house, holding up the wrist with the watch-like bracelet.

Lance glanced at her in the rear-view mirror from his spot on the passenger seat. "It activates your Corus armor."

"Oh…wait, my what?"

"I have one too, see?" He held up his own wrist for her look at.

She stared at it for a moment, puzzled. "What does it do exactly? The Corus whatever?"

"As we said, it's an armor," Octus answered from the driver's seat. "Once activated, it forms a golden exoskeleton that can protect you with lasers, shields, repulsor beams—"

Ilana groaned and leaned back. "Why is it that you two act like these are _real things_?"

"Because it is!"

"But Mr. Lance, first aliens and then princesses and now," she gestured at her watch, "_lasers_?"

Lance sighed extensively and looked out his window. Maybe this whole getting-her-memory-back will be harder than he thought.

* * *

The three arrived at the Lunis house's driveway and Lance immediately exited to open the door for Ilana from the outside. She smiled as a thank you, and struggled to get her new hospital-given crutch wedged under her armpit to keep her balanced as she stepped out of the van.

"Want some help?" Lance offered.

Ilana nodded, and Lance put an arm around her waist, letting her lean on him while she maneuvered her crutch with the opposite arm. Octus was on his way to open the house door for them when a voice called out,

"Howdy neighbors!"

"Oh, great," Lance grumbled, leading Ilana along a tad faster. She tensed, making him stop on the sidewalk to the front door.

"Who...who is that?" Ilana asked.

"Hello, Barb!" Octus greeted, waving as she walked towards them.

Barb put her gardening sheers in her back pocket and then her hands on her hips. "I heard about your accident, darling!" she said to Ilana, giving her a sympathetic pout. "You saved that little girl's life!" Barb poked Ilana in the ribs playfully, but the princess cried out in pain.

Lance pushed Barb out of the way (more forcefully than intended) and continued on his way on taking Ilana inside, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Mmph. Quite an over-protective brother, isn't he?" Barb commented to Octus, glaring at where the teenagers left.

Octus turned to her, shrugged, and walked inside without saying farewell.

Lance and Ilana were already in the kitchen—Lance still allowing her to use him as support as she attempted to walk on her own.

"Do you…remember anything?" he asked her slowly, recalling how the doctor said exposing her to familiar areas might trigger back her memory.

She took in her surroundings: the oven, the refrigerator, and the table they ate the meals on. "Not really…I feel like I should, though."

"It's alright." He called over his shoulder, "Octus! Do you think she could go up to her room?"

"No need, I could carry her," Octus proposed, zipping to their side.

Ilana shook her head. "No, I can walk." And hitched up her crutch to begin her ascent upstairs (Lance aiding her more than once).

There was silence once Lance opened her door and switched on the light. Ilana looked inside her bedroom, with its pink and white interior and decorations that only she could put together.

"Anything?" he asked.

She hesitated. "I'm…I'm trying but…there's nothing." She looked down sadly.

He almost wrapped his arms around her, wanting to pull her close, to comfort her, anything to get rid of those distressed eyes. But he knew that the possibility of hurting her ribs would be high, and he couldn't risk that. Especially after seeing the pain from the poke from Barb.

Before he could reassure her vocally, she gradually walked/hopped in the room, getting used to the crutch on her own. "These clothes are really bright," she pointed out once she reached her closet.

"You like bright and colorful things," he replied, still standing in the doorway.

"Hmm," she hummed, tilting her head curiously, and then turned to her nightstand. "Wait!" She almost dropped her crutch when she reached for the object.

A smile broke out on her face. "This…you gave me this, Mr. Lance!" Ilana held up the snow globe with a small castle inside for him to see.

Hope sprung in his chest, filling him up like a tidal wave. "Yes!" He ran to her side.

"And…and it was a gift…"

"Yes…yes…" _Please have her remember, please have her remember._

"And…I loved it…because…" She bit down in her lower lip, thinking excessively.

He was about to have his fingers crossed and begin praying to all the deities that exist when her shoulders went slack and she breathed out, "I-I don't know."

He sighed, letting the excitement drain out of him. "That's okay."

"No! It's not!" She put the snow globe back to its spot and sat on the edge of her bed. "I want to remember, I want to more than anything. But…I can't and it's frustrating and—"

"Hey, shh," he quickly said, seating himself next to her and letting his arm brush hers. "We've gotta give it time. But I'm going to keep my promise, okay? I'm going to help you."

She locked eyes with him and a corner of her mouth twitched for a second, giving him a tiny smile. As a silent thank-you, she leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

For a moment, as Ilana's fingers found their way intertwining with his, Lance felt almost at peace. His mind wasn't scrambled with worries, just the face that she was here and leaning against him and her soft cheek resting—

"Hey!" Octus peeked his head in the doorway.

The two jolted up and let go of their hands. "What, Octus?" Lance demanded, crossing his arms tightly over his chest and telling himself not to blush.

"There's someone here for you, Ilana," Octus informed, unaware of what he just interrupted.

Ilana stood up, wobbling for a moment as she balanced out her crutch under her. Lance offered to help her again, and she did not decline.

Their front door was open, revealing the small girl Jasmine bouncing on her heels holding a small pot filled with blue flowers. Her father stood behind her, his hands in his pockets looking aimlessly around the exterior of the home.

"Hi!" Jasmine called, waving wildly as she saw Ilana slowly descend down the steps.

"Um, hi there!" Ilana replied, scrunching her eyebrows together whilst trying to recall her name.

"I brought ya these!" Jasmine thrust out the flowers to her. "We went to the store and I told Daddy I had to buy them for you because you're really really nice and I'm really sorry about what happened to your head but they smell really nice see?" She held them higher. "The man at the store said they're called 'forget-me-nots'!"

Ilana accepted the pot of flowers and sniffed them. "Oh! They do smell nice. Thank you…?"

"Jasmine," Lance coughed quickly.

"Jasmine! Yes, they're lovely."

Jasmine smiled toothily and her father put a hand on her shoulder. "I hope we weren't intruding—"

"Oh, not at all!" Ilana told him.

"But now, Jasmine, we have to get going."

"Aw, Daddy, can't I stay just a lil' longer?"

"Sweetie, we have more errands to do—"

"Can't I see ya again?" Jasmine asked Ilana with big pleading eyes.

Ilana looked rather surprised at this request. "Oh! Sure!"

After the multiple waves good-bye, Ilana placed the potted flowers in the kitchen as Octus and Lance followed.

"Well that was nice!" Octus said. "Maybe you could see her after school?"

Ilana turned to him, cocking her head with confusion. "School?"

"Well not for another two weeks," the robot added. "Doctor's orders."

"What? I can't go to school? That's not fair!" She blinked out her anger. "Uh…what's school?"


End file.
